Kagami's talents and abilities
by YJV
Summary: It's the post Winter Cup, and Seirin has defeated Rakuzan. The Generation of Miracles have reformed and Kagami has joined them. How can he contribute to the legendary team apart from jumping very high? Taiga has been hiding some secrets, and his other talents and abilities may soon be revealed to everyone. But, what are they? GOM/Kaga
1. Vision

"HIIII! Kagami-chii! Kuroko-chii! Aomine-chii! " Kise Ryouta, copycat player of the Generation of Miracles cried enthusiastically after spotting the other three in a corner of Maji Burger.

There was supposed to be a meeting. A meeting of the Generation Of Miracles. It was a week after the Winter Cup in which Seirin had managed to defeat Rakuzan, the final Miracle member Akashi Seijuurou, and clinch the Champion title. Kagami Taiga, the redhead ace of Seirin had managed to earn not only the respect of the GOM members, but became a member of the Generation of Miracles himself. To say that he had felt immensely proud was an understatement. To say that Kuroko Tetsuya, phantom sixth man of the Generation Of Miracles had never felt more satisfied was spot on.

* * *

><p>The summon by Akashi Seijuurou, captain and leader of the Generation of Miracles went something like this:<p>

_To: Kise Ryouta; Midorima Shintaro; Aomine Daiki; Murasakibara Atsushi; Kuroko Tetsuya; Kagami Taiga _

_Message: Let's have a GOM meeting three days from now at Maji Burger near Seirin High. Be there at noon and please do not be late._

* * *

><p>Eversince Akashi had gotten his true personality back, he had been kinder, but still commanded the same authority.<p>

"I did not expect you two to be earlier than me, Kagami-chii, Aomine-chii! " Kise exclaimed as he slid in beside Kuroko, and swiftly proceeded to smother him. "Kuroko-chii! I missed you - suu! " "Kise-kun, you are suffocating me." Came Kuroko's steady monotonous voice.

"Ahh! Gomen ne, Kuroko-chii! "

"Dai jou bu." He replied.

At that moment, the door swung open with a ring of the bell and a tall green-head, and a giant purple-head entered.

"Are ~ Kaga-chin, Kuro-chin, Kise-chin and Mine-chin, you are all here already ~?" A lazy voice belonging to the one and only Murasakibara Atsushi rang out.

"Obviously they have learnt from past experiences, the consequences of being late-nanodayo." A stoic voice said, as Midorima Shintaro pushed up his glasses with his bandaged hand.

"Mah, mah, Midorima-chii. " Kise said airily. "Akashi-chii changed! He won't stab us like before-suu!"

"I can, however, still mete out an appropriate punishment, can I not?"

"A-Akashi-chii! When did you get here-suu?"

"Just now. Let's get down to business. "

By now, the entire eatery is aware of the presence of the legendary group of prodigies. This led to hushed whispers amongst groups and even giggling and some sighs of infatuation.

Eversince the end of Winter Cup, the GOM had officially reformed and are even better than before. Both in personality and skills. Thus, they became a national sensation, especially after the news that a the GOM have a new member. The news went viral and the GOM gained national recognition and became more popular than they had been in middle school. There had been rumors that the news had even spread overseas to countries like America.

Kagami, whose hearing is actually better than what people presume, squirmed imperceptibly in his seat when he caught snippets of conversation.

"Ne, ne... Kise-kun... So handsome!"

"Aomine...So hot! Kyaa! "

"I heard...Kagami Taiga...GOM... Kuroko... phantom... OMG!"

He shifted in his seat, tuned out the squealing sounds of fan girls and returned to the situation at hand.

"First of all, " Akashi began as he rested his elbows on the table top and steepled his fingers together.

" I would like to officially welcome Taiga into our little group. He has definitely earned it. Now, Taiga, would you please tell us more about yourself? So we can know you better? "

Kagami fidgeted in his seat, and took a deep breath, before casting a quick glance around the restaurant.

Kise leaned forward eagerly, Aomine stopped looking bored, Murasakibara stopped eating his snacks, Kuroko turned toward his partner, while Midorima stopped fiddling with his lucky item ( a recorder -the musical instrument ). All their attention were totally focused on Kagami.

"Uhh... " Kagami began. "Well, I was born and lived in Japan until I was four. Due to my father's job, I had to move with him to America. When I had begun to learn to walk at the age of 2, I also started to learn Mar-..." he suddenly paused and glared at something no one else could see.

Kuroko tilted his head, "what's wrong, Kagami-kun? "

Kagami replied, "Uh... can we... uh...talk about this later? This is not the ideal place to talk about my life."

"Ideal? Wow, big words Bakagami. And...Oi! Whaddya mean, not ideal a place ta talk, huh?

"Shaddup, Ahomine!" A tick appeared on Kagami's forehead. "And I mean it's because the Paparrazzi are here, spying on us!" His voice suddenly dropped to a harsh whisper.

"Eh?" Kise blinked. "Where, Kagami-chii? " He turned his head around to look.

"Idiot!" Kagami hissed. "Don't look around! They may see you! They are hiding behind this plants."

"Heh ~ I don't see 'em, Kaga-chin~ are you lying~?" The purple-haired giant glanced around the restaurant in torpor.

"Of course you can't see them, Murasakibara. They are not the Papparazi for nothing-nanodayo." Midorima pushed up his glasses.

"That's interesting, Taiga. But unless you can come up with some proof of evidence -"

"AHHHH! " A shout rang through the eatery. "Hidemoto! You ass! You freaking stepped on my hand!"

A man with sunglasses on shot up and out from behind the potted plants.

Another man, previously well-concealed, stood up after him.

"Well, it's your fault! If you hadn't put the listening device so far from the GOM's table, then I wouldn't have to strain to hear what they were saying. Then maybe, I won't step on yer bloody hand!

His face was purple with rage and his slicked back black hair was in disarray.

There was a deafening silence. All eyes were on them. The two men seemed to realize their mistake.

"SHIT! We have been discovered! Let's scram, Shima! "

"Dammit! "

They hightailed it out of the eating joint, dragging their equipment in their wake.

Everyone resumed eating.

The GOM all turned from the scene to stare at their new member in utter stunned disbelief.

Kagami, who was in the process of crushing the aforementioned listening device in his hand, was smiling smugly.

He looked up to see the GOM staring at him in shock and wonder. (Kise was gawking )

He shrugged his shoulders, oblivious. "What?!" He demanded.

"H-how did you-" Kise began.

"Oh, that?" Kagami shrugged easily.

He continued, "I have 4.0 vision."

* * *

><p>OK!^^ for those who did not understand the vision thing, it simply means that his vision is like that of Superman's. Very very sharp. Reference: Tantei Gakuen Q; YouTube, episode 2. Kinta. Alright, I look forward to positive reviews!^^ 5 reviews and follows and favourites, and I may update!^^ Feel free to pitch in as well!^^ I would Love to hear your ideas! ^^ Thanks!<p> 


	2. Fight!

The sound of basketballs bouncing on wooden gym floors and the squeak of basketball shoes were music to Kagami's ears. He ran, jumped and dunked, all in one single move. He grinned as his team scored two more points against the seniors. And this was done without the team play that he and Kuroko had. Why? Because Kuroko was not present.

"Yo! Bakagami! Can I join?" Kagami stiffened, and turned in mechanical-like motions towards the source of the voice.

"Ahomine?! Kise?! Midorima?! Murasakibara?! Akashi?! What are you guys doing here?! Shouldn't you be in your OWN schools?! Playing your OWN basketball practices?!" Kagami scowled. He was less than happy. The rest of Seirin groaned, whenever the Generation of Miracles were around, it only spelt trouble for them all.

"I simply want to see how Seirin is doing." Akashi said smoothly. "I certainly do not want to play Seirin when it is not at the top of its game."

"The same goes for me." Midorima said flippantly.

"Mah, mah, don't be upset, Kagamichii! We just wanna see Kurokochii and you-suu!"

"Well, then you will be disappointed, 'cause Kuroko's not here." His scowl deepened.

Akashi cocked his head, "Strange…It's not like Tetsuya to miss practice…"

"Hm? But I see him coming this way~ from the back door, look~!" Murasakibara pointed with his free hand.

"Well, HE'S LATE!" Riko exploded with all the ferocious intensity of a demon. A terrifying aura surrounded her. All the players who knew the danger backed away immediately.

"He's running. And he brought company!" Kagami exclaimed, being the only one to be able to see who was chasing his shadow. He frowned.

Kuroko sped through the front door, praying his thanks to God that it had been open. He skidded to a halt in front of the Seirin basketball team and the Generation of Miracles, panting for breath.

Kagami immediately rounded on him and demanded, "What happened, Kuroko? Why were you late for practice and why is Haizaki, of all people, chasing you?! In fact, what is he even doing at Seirin?!"

That caught everyone's attention quickly. "HAIZAKI?!" Hyuuga Junpei exclaimed. "That bastard is here?! And how on earth can you possibly know that, Kagami?!"

"He said…-pant- that he wanted to…-pant pant- welcome…-wheeze- the new guy of the GOM –pant-." Was Kuroko's reply.

In the background, Kise could be heard answering Hyuuga's question, "Oh, didn't you know? Kagami-chii has 4.0 vision-suu! Isn't that amazing-suu?!"

A collective "EEEEHHHHH?!" could be heard throughout the Seirin team.

"Well, I won't accept his praise anyway…" Kagami muttered, casting glances at his team, who were all staring at hi as if he was a creature who they had never seen before. "What did you say to him?"

"I told him to take his asinine, imbecilic ass and violent tendencies somewhere else."

Everyone sweatdropped at his bluntness.

"No wonder he's chasing you…" Kagami murmured.

"Don't worry, Tetsu! If he comes within a 5 metre radius of you, I'll beat his ass to a pulp! Like I did last time!" Aomine flexed his muscles.

"TETSUYAAA! Teme! Yaarroouu! Get back here!"

All motions in the gym halted as the occupants all stared at the maniacal boy whom they all consider a loony and a bit cuckoo in the head, with a few screws loose. Coupled with his insatiable thirst to hit people, he was one sick bastard.

Kuroko cringed at the sight of his impending doom. This was the only time where he allowed his poker face to slip. 'Oh no.'

But before Aomine can get in the way, someone beat him to it.

Kagami suddenly darted in front of his partner and there was a deafening sound of fist meeting hand, skin against skin.

-PAK!-

Everyone held their breath and simply stared. Kagami glared at Haizaki, his crimson eyes aflame with anger.

Kuroko peeked out from Kagami's side, his slightly widened eyes the only indication of his surprise.

Kagami had his arm outstretched, his hand clasping around the fist that was Haizaki's, which was slowly tightening around aforementioned person's captured fist.

With a hiss, Haizaki snatched his fist back to his chest, subtly blowing on his reddened knuckles.

Riko gasped, a realization had hit her. _This means that the impact of his fist upon Kagami's palm was enough to send Haizaki reeling back in pain! Does this mean that Kagami's has palms of steel or something? That's impossible!_

"Were you tryin' to crush my hand or somethin', huh? Bastard!" Haizaki snarled.

Kagami simply raised a forked brow, "What makes you think I wasn't?"

Haizaki let out a feral growl, "Don't interfere ya shithead!"

Kagami growled back like the ferocious creature that he embodied, "I will interfere as much as I need to, until you leave Kuroko alone!"

With that, Kagami used his palm to hit Haizaki's chest, sending him flying backwards and crumbling to the ground.

The silence was deafening.

Kagami stood over Haizaki's prone form, saying "Leave him alone, Haizaki!"

Haizaki used his strong arms to support himself as he swiped Kagami's feet out from under him, making Kagami fall onto his back.

"Ugh!" He grunted.

"HE INSULTED ME! I SWEAR I WILL PUNCH HIS LIGHTS OUT!" Haizaki roared, getting to his feet.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Kagami pushed off from the ground, twisting in mid-air and landing a kick on Haizaki's face in one fluid motion.

"HAH!"

Haizaki gave a grunt of pain as Kagami's shoe impacted with his face. He tumbled to the ground, skidded on the wooden floors, and laid still, face downwards upon the gym floors.

Seirin stared, mouths agape in shock. Haizaki was unconscious on their gym floors, and the reality of it was that Kagami put him there, by using some complex martial arts move…

Kagami turned to Kuroko, "Are you all right, Kuroko?"

"Yes, Kagami-kun. Thank you." The slight tremor in his voice showed that he was slightly shaken by what he had seen, despite his neutral expression.

"That…was…AMAZING!" Seirin exclaimed.

Everyone crowded around Kagami.

"Where did you learn those cool moves, Kaga-chin?" The Red-head just became that much more interesting in Murasakibara's eyes.

"Kagami-chii! You are incredible-suu!" Kise had stars in his eyes.

"That was impressive, Taiga." Akashi nodded acknowledgingly.

"That was…okay…" Midorima pushed up his glasses and faced to the side, unwilling to let anyone see his reddening face while inside, he was 'kya-ing' like a fangirl, all the while thinking…'Cool! Super Cool!'

"I must say, yer pretty tough, Bakagami. But I didn't get to hit him! Unfair!" Aomine griped, keeping a pissed off expression, although internally, he was sqealing…er…I mean freaking out over the fact that Kagami was able to fight, and able to look god damn hot while doing it too.

"That was a beautiful fighting style Kagami-kun." Kuroko cheeks were slightly flushed although his facial expression did not change.

"You stood up for your partner, good for ya!" Takao grinned as he slapped Kagami in the back.

"Hah, I always knew you had something special, Kagami." Kiyoshi ruffled his Kouhai's hair.

"Err…thanks…Kiyoshi-Senpai." Kagami blushed a bit, and this made the GOM go 'Kyuunnn~ So Cute!'.

Riko was drooling as she reassessed Kagami's skills and factoring in this new-found ability of his, before she shook herself and berated herself to get serious. Still, His stats just became higher than before, when she assessed him a day ago!

"Kagami!" She bellowed. "You dunce! How can you start a fight here of all places!"

"Sorry, Kantoku." Kagami winced. "But he threatened to hit Kuroko. I can't just stand by and let him get hit!"

-15 minutes later…-

A groan from the ground halted all conversation. Everyone turned simultaneously to face Haizaki, who was just regaining consciousness. He turned his body around, rubbing his giant head bump and nursing his bruised cheek and possibly dislocated jaw. His chest ached like never before. He looked up to see Kagami standing over him, face set into a frown –when is it never? (GOM: When he is smiling!) - with his arms crossed.

Immediately, a look of dread, horror and something akin to fear flashed across the Ex-Miracle's face, before finally settling on annoyed.

"Don't even think about it, Haizaki." Kagami warned. "Kendo, Judo, Jeet Kune Do. 10 Dan in all!

Do you really want to fight me?"

* * *

><p>(Note: Haizaki woke up quickly because Kagami purposely did not hit him too hard. He did not want to accidentally kill him. And he did not want to get in trouble for injuring another basketball player. So, he did not hit him so hard, just hard enough to render him unconscious and teach him a lesson)<p>

* * *

><p>All right, due to popular demand, I have updated. Please tell me what you think and sorry for updating after so long, I had exams to tend to. I wish to know if you would like the idea of me adding my own character in the story, who I will put to be Taiga's sibling, who will be as good as Kagami and maybe even better than him. What do you think? Please review and majority vote wins!^^<p>

* * *

><p>Next up:<p>

"Yay! We are going on holiday-suu!"

"It's a training camp, Ryouta."

"I'm glad you are able to come with us, Kagami-kun."

"Kaga-chin~ Aka-chin said to train by practicing this sport first~"

"Oi! Bakagami! I challenge you!"

"You're on, Ahomine!"

"Kagami! Just what on earth did you spend your childhood doing-nanodayo!"


	3. Training camp

"There," Kagami grunted as he zipped up his bag and hefted it onto his shoulders. "I'm all set."

With that, he walked towards his front door and swung it open, only to be greeted by Kuroko's blank face.

"GAAHHHH!" Kagami let out a gir-Manly scream. He clutched his chest. "K-Kuroko! How many times do I have to remind you?! Say something to let me know that you are there!"

"Sorry, Kagami-kun," but he didn't look sorry. "I was about to ring the doorbell when you opened the door." True enough, Kuroko's hand was inches from the doorbell as if he was about to press it. His hand fell away and Kagami's attention was once again brought back to his Shadow. "Let's go, Kagami-kun. Everyone else is waiting for us."

* * *

><p>As they walked towards the meeting place side by side, Kuroko spoke, "I'm so glad that you can come with us, Kagami-kun." As he said that, his cheeks coloured faintly.<p>

"Er…yeah, me too." Kagami said, looking down at Kuroko and smiling that magical smile of his. Kuroko almost melted into a puddle of lovesick shadow at the sight. 'Oh, my god! He's so cute!' Kuroko squealed in his head.

They arrived at the meeting spot to find all the other Generation of Miracles already gathered there. Kise was running in circles crying out, "Yay! Hooray! We are going on a Holiday-suu!"

"It's a training camp, Ryouta, not a hotel." Akashi sighed.

Kise literally lit up when he spotted the duo. "Kagami-chii!" The hyperactive blond came barrelling over and jumping onto Kagami, hugging him to death. "You came! You actually came-suu!"

"Of course I did, Kise," grunted Kagami as he stumbled under the blond's weight. "Now get off of me!"

Kise giggled, gave Kagami a peck on the cheek and hopped off, oblivious to the deadly aura emitting from the five other GOM members behind him. "Hi, Kuroko-chii!"

"C'mon, Kagami-chii! Let's go-suu!" Kise then proceeded to drag Kagami towards the private jet that Akashi owned.

"Ah! Wait, Kise! We have to wait for everyone else!" Kagami protested as the others started following.

"Nonsense, Kagami-chii. We can go first. I wanna sit with you-suu!"

"I'll crush Kise-chin…" Murasakibara muttered.

"May Oha-Asa curse him with bad luck for a decade," Midorima huffed.

"Kise…you bastard…hogging Kagami to yerself…" Aomine growled.

Both Akashi and Kuroko were silent, but that did not mean that they were not plotting for Kise's death to be in the worst way possible.

As they all boarded the plane, Kagami asked the vital question, "So…where are we going, Akashi?"

"We are headed to Osaka, Taiga. My father just bought a lodge and cabin there. We will be beside the beach, and we have all the amenities to ourselves. There is the gym, the basketball court, the netball court the soccer field a swimming complex and an archery range."

"Oh." Kagami was silently drooling at the thought of playing all those different sports. Especially…_that_ sport! He was brimming with anticipation!

* * *

><p>"Ah…" Aomine sighed as he breathed in the fresh sea air. "Now this is the life."<p>

"All right, everyone," Akashi began taking charge. "Settle down in your cabins and we will meet up at the place I told you. Each cabin has two beds. Since there is an odd number, one of us will have to sleep alone."

All the Miracles held their breath, all silently wishing that they would be the ones to share the cabin with Kagami.

Akashi began delegating the cabins, "Kagami will sleep alone." The whole group (except Kagami) practically deflated. Akashi smirked, "I will share a cabin with Tetsuya, Daiki will share with Ryouta and Shintaro with Atsushi."

"WHAT?!" Aomine shrieked. "I have to share a room with Kise?!" Akashi shot a glare at Aomine. "Woohoo…" he nervously cheered.

"Alright," Akashi nodded at Taiga, "You may retire to your cabin first, Taiga. I have to have a word with the rest."

"Ok…" with that, Kagami warily retreated to his assigned cabin. 'They are behaving weirdly these days…even for them…' he thought.

As soon as Kagami was out of sight, Akashi turned back to the remaining Generation of Miracles.

"You did this on purpose, Akashi!" Aomine growled.

"Of course, Daiki," Akashi stated matter-of-factly. "No one should have the privilege of getting to spend the nights with Taiga if the others don't have the chance. That would be unjust."

With that, he turned and walked away to his cabin. Kuroko soon followed. Everyone else then retired to their own cabins.

* * *

><p>"Akashi said to meet here…" Kagami muttered, looking at his surroundings.<p>

"Kaga-chin~ over here, over here~!"

"Ah, Murasakibara."Kagami walked towards him. "Do you know where the others a-woah!"

Murasakibara suddenly grabbed Kagami's hand and pulled him into the range.

"Kaga-chin, Aka-chin said to try out this sport first." He pointed to the archery range.

"Oh." For some reason, Kagami's crimson eyes were sparkling.

"So…" Kagami started. "Who's first?"

"I will." Akashi stepped up and took a set of bow and arrows, notched an arrow and let it fly. As always with Akashi, his arrow struck the target, close to the bull's eye. "It's been a while since I last dabbled in archery. So of course I would be rusty."

The rest of the Miracles went next.

Midorima naturally landed on the inner circle, very close to the bull's eye but not as close as Akashi. The others weren't so lucky. Kuroko's arrow flew in a weak arc and thumped on the target before clattering to the ground. Aomine's arrow flew and hit the board on one of the target's middle rings. Kise's arrow landed on the outer ring. Murasakibara's flew completely over the target board.

"The purpose is to train our accuracy," Akashi said explained. "Taiga, it's your turn."

With that, Kagami stepped up to the shooting line, notched an arrow and pulled back. His actions and posture screams experience, and his facial expression became one of intense concentration and determination. He let the arrow fly.

_**Woosh!**_

_**Thunk!**_

The GOM's mouths fell open in shock and awe. Kagami had hit the bull's eye! Dead centre!

But he was not done. He shifted his stance and let several more arrows fly.

_**Woosh!**_

_**Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!**_

The five arrows hit the centre as well, all from different angles, surrounding the first arrow in a circle. This was clearly not beginner's luck.

Inhaling deeply and then exhaling, Kagami narrowed his eyes at the target. He then let his last arrow fly.

_**Woosh!**_

The arrow whistled through the air, and then…

_**Thump!**_

The last arrow sliced the first cleanly in half and shot through the target board to embed itself deeply into the wooden post at the back of the board!

He then turned around with a satisfied sigh. He paused at the looks he was receiving from the GOM. They were all gaping, awestruck and star struck.

"What?" He asked, oblivious.

"Kagami…" Midorima began. "Just what on earth did you spend your childhood doing-nanodayo!"

"Oh, this?" he shrugged. "My father often took me to a shooting range and an archery range when I was younger. Is that a problem?"

They all shook their heads. At that moment, they are screamed in unison in their minds, '_I love you!'_

* * *

><p>Third chapter!^^ Please review and tell me what you think!^^ From previous reviews, it appears that more people want Kagami to have a sibling, so…she will come in in later chapters! Thank you for your continuous support!^^<p> 


End file.
